


Lady of Winterfell and Casterly Rock

by AmIRightBoys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I liked the series finale, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: Eddard and Catelyn's oldest daughter, Robb's twin, if forced to marry Tywin after her father's death. While she's expected to carry his child and be a good wife. But she catches the eye of her new stepson, Jaime.





	1. Chapter 1

The day after her father had died, Y/N thought maybe, just maybe she'd be shown some mercy. But as she was curled under her sheet with tears stained on her face, she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her face before opening it to reveal Lord Varys.   
“Lord Varys, I'm sorry for the state I'm in.”  
“No need to apologize, my lady, may I come in.”  
“Of course, I'm guessing it's some news,” she backed from the door to allow him in before sitting in a chair.  
“ I'm afraid no good news, but I figured you would have wanted a trusted person to tell you,” he sat adjacent to her.  
“Anything would be good news after yesterday.”  
“I promise you, my lady, it is not good.”  
“Tell me what it is.”  
“Queen Cersei had a raven be sent to her father of the news and I have learned that Lord Tywin mentioned in his letter he wished to marry the oldest Stark girl.”  
Y/N froze, stuttering the next few sentences,” No, he can't. I'm barely 18, he's in his 60s. He's far too old to me to marry and… carry his children. Even if he has no power!”  
“Sadly, he does. As the hand of the king and the richest man in Westeros, he has the power to do so. And with your father dead, no one could stop him. I believe the reason he'd wish to marry you is to hope to stop the war with your twin. Considering Joffrey killed any hope of peace with them.”  
“I'm not a child Lord Varys, I know what it means to be a wife especially of a Lord.”  
“I'm sorry there is nothing I can do, let's just pray he changes his mind.”  
“You have no reason to be sorry, you had nothing to do with this event. But I'd rather myself marry Tywin than Sansa marries Joffrey.”

-

Sadly her wish came true, as soon as the battle of Blackwater was over her wedding planning started. While Margaery would now marry Joffrey, Y/N was still getting married to Tywin. She couldn't look at him. Every time she saw him or forced to meet with him, she'd look down or never looked him in the eye. The day the wedding happened, she didn't speak a word to anyone besides the vows she was forced to say. She next to him as her sister, who recently was engaged to Loras then Tyrion. She could hear the congratulations from guests or Joffrey abusive words but never reply audibly. She either nodded or made no movement. As the bedding happened, her clothes were ripped off, pushed into the mattress. She bit her finger to hide her cries of pain. While he left to go back to work as if nothing happened, she lay on the bed and hid under the covers crying. He paid her little attention, only going to her in hopes of producing a child. After nearly a half a year, the attention around the fact she hadn't produced a child was pulled away when his oldest child finally returned. Jaime returned worse for wear, missing his hand and needing to be cleaned up. She had met him with Tywin, hiding her face so no one he couldn't see her blush. Something about him made her feel a happy warm feeling in her chest, something she needed after the dreaded times. She knew rumors of him and Cersei. But whenever Y/N saw them, she could feel the hate that must have come from time apart. While she gave him a rather handsome gold hand to replace the missing, but tensions were dearly sensed. Every time Y/N met Jaime, she could sense something but brushed it off knowing he would never love her. She was technically his stepmother and expected to carry his half-sibling someday, falling for her would be bad for both of them. Nevertheless, the feeling never left either of them. As Y/N headed to her room in the Tower of the Hand for the night, she literally bumped into him. “Sorry Ser Jaime, I... wasn't paying attention-”  
“No need to apologize, so, are you heading to bed?”  
“Yes, it is will awfully dark soon.”  
“Will you be visiting my father,” he said noticing Y/N taken aback.  
“No, he's busy with the royal wedding coming so soon.”  
“How long have you been married to him?”  
“Nearly half a year, it was soon after the battle at Blackwater.”  
“Awfully sorry for that, my father is not the kindest man and I bet a chore to be his wife. “  
“I don't wish to stir trouble but I'd agree with you on that,” she replied smirking.   
“I promise to not say a word Lady Y/N. Forgive me Y/N, have you … conceive a child yet?”  
Y/N looked down, hiding her blush of embarrassment,” No Ser Jaime.”  
Jaime grabbed her hand with his one hand left,” Hopefully you will carry a Lannister child soon.” Pulling her closer, he continued his sentences with,” maybe not my father's but a Lannister.”  
Y/N looked into his eyes, knowing those looks and feeling we're not just good thinking,” Ser Jaime, we could never. If Tywin found out-”  
“As you said, he is busy. Besides he wouldn't know the difference between my child or his.”  
Y/N must have been so needy from her lonely marriage because his words helped sneak him into her bed. It was unlike anything Tywin could give her, it was passionate and loving. She tried to hide her cries of pleasure but it was a good thing no one could hear them.   
-  
From that night on, he never visited Cersei, barely even talked to her. She'd sneak off in the night, claiming to take a walk in the garden to help her sleep. Y/N and he would sneak off, praying not to be caught. Gladly they had not. Tywin would visit her still, Y/N imagining it was Jaime hoping it would pass faster that way. But their relationship grew past running off in the night, it now had proof. Y/N grew sick and Tywin demanded she visited the Maester. That night, she visited Jaime to tell him the news.  
“Was he certain?”  
“Yes, he thought I'd be 2 months along.”  
“Could it be Tywin's?”  
“Probably not, if he couldn't give me a child in half a year then it likely wouldn't be his.”  
“Does he have any idea?”  
“No, when I gave him the news, he had no doubt it was his. Even if, they'd certainly look like a Lannister.”  
“You can't let him know, not a word of this should get out. Not even a whisper.”  
“I know, if it did, we all would be in more trouble than we can imagine. I wish he'd marry me off to you instead of himself.”  
“It sure would make this whole ordeal much easier,” he said grinning,” He probably thought a new son to rule Casterly Rock and Winterfell, not a nephew.”  
“Well, I guess he has no choice now,” she said, straightening his shirt,” I should go, wouldn't want any suspicious to come.”  
-  
Now the visit became to just see each other, not traditional fun. If they even got close to it, he wouldn't, quote, penetrate but instead had other types of fun. No one suspected it, not even Cersei or Tywin. At least that's what she thought until Tywin summoned her. She stood in front of his desk, holding her swelled up stomach,” My Lord Husband, you asked to see me.”  
“Is it true?” He didn't even look up from his writing to her.  
“Is what true, how can I answer if I don't know what it is?”  
“You sneaking around with some man?”  
Y/N answered, not letting the surprise get to her, “Are you saying-”  
“You know exactly what I'm saying!”  
“I'd never do such a thing, I- I never,” Y/N had always proud at how good she was at pretending but this had to be her best work,” Besides even if I wanted to, the cons far out way any pros.”  
“I don't take these rumors lightly, you will have a guard follow you everywhere. You wouldn't even talk to your handmaiden without them seeing so. Even if you are telling the truth, these are dangerous times. Your sisters are gone so you are the only known heir left with know whereabouts. Several men would willing to kill you without a single thought. Non-negotiable.”  
Y/N took a deep breath, “I understand,” Y/N curtsying before leaving. She finally caught her breath, glad he didn't push anymore. She walked to her room, resting soon after hoping to get a break. But it was all for naught, waking up to find a guard outside her door. Everywhere she went he followed no more than a couple feet behind. Jaime didn't speak a word or go near her, fearing if he did she could be seriously hurt and the child dead. The day the child arrived, he wasn't even told. He only overheard from others.   
Y/N always held her son close, afraid Tywin knew it wasn't his. He looked more like a Stark than anything, with her light brown hair and pale skin but his Lannister colored eyes. Tywin let her name the boy Eddard, saying it would be a fit name for a Lord of Casterly Rock and Winterfell. Y/N was asleep when Cersei and Jaime came to visit their “half brother”. “He looks rather small, weak,” she said looking down at him, literally and figuratively.  
“He's just a baby, what did you expect,” he replied, looking back at Y/N's sleeping form.   
“A lion, but instead we got a small wolf runt. He doesn't deserve Casterly Rock,” she said leaving.   
Jaime looked down at his child, letting him grab his finger.  
“Jaime, what are you doing here?” He looked back to see Y/N awake.  
“Came to visit the new Lannister, Cersei was here but decided she didn't like him pretty fast.”  
“You shouldn't be here, I don't want him to suspect anything.”  
“I think he trusts me around you cause your guard is gone,” he winked at her.  
“Stop, I just gave birth. I don't want any of the things you're suggesting now,” Y/N slowly walked over to him.  
“Who said I was doing this, maybe I just wanted a kiss,” his comment was returned with her giving a quick peck on his lips.  
“There, happy?” Y/N carefully picked their son up,” You proud of your handy work?”  
“Well, we don't know for sure-”  
“Sure about what,” Tywin said before walking in.  
“Oh, Y/N had asked if he would be a good Lord and I said we don't know for sure if he is or not.”  
“We'll hope he will, was Cersei here?”  
“Yes, but she left.”  
“I see, I must leave, I have business before the trial and wanted to check on the new Lannister heir,” Tywin left without a word, Y/N taking a sigh of relief.  
“Close one I'd say,” Jaime replied.  
“Do you think Tyrion's guilty?” She asked, rocking young Eddard.  
“I can't say, do you?”  
“I knew he hated Joffrey, but many did. I know Sansa didn't.”  
“You're not saying that because she's your sister,” Jaime rubbed his soft cheek, hoping not to awake him.  
“I've known her all her life, she couldn't kill anyone if they gave her a knife a told her to stab.”  
“People change, she had more reason than anyone.”  
“You know as much as I did, she couldn’t bring herself to do that. As for Tyrion… I don’t know but it seems to easy to blame. “  
They both took a long pause before Jaime spoke up,” I wish we didn’t have to hide like this.”  
“I know but do we have a decision in that, no.”  
“We’ll have to see if he loosen that ‘leash’ he has on you.”  
“Hopefully, it's more annoying than anything.”  
-He doesn’t have your guard dog on you now,” he softly grabbed her chin, before kissing her passionately,” So I can stay for a bit longer.”   
Y/N carefully set Eddard down, then setting her head on his shoulder,” I wish we could just run away from all of this.”  
“Maybe someday we shall,” He ran his fingers through her messy hair and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N moaned as Jaime passionately ate her out while basically masturbating while doing so, her covering her moans with her hand. The knot in her stomach was about to break. But when Jaime broke away from her, she was about to ask why he stopped he practically slammed himself into her. Her hand fell from her mouth, biting her lip as she was about to cum. She moans we're a mix of both his name and different curse words. She came as he started sloppy thrusting into her before cumming inside her. He leaned over her,” Thank the gods Tywin let go of your leash.”  
“Don't talk about him now,” she passionately started making out with him,” Just us right now.”  
While in the middle of their makeout session, which looked like it may lead to round 2, they heard a baby cry from the other room. They broke away and quickly detangled themselves. Y/N put on her nightgown to go see what was the matter with Eddard and prayed he wouldn't cry any louder. While she ran into his room which was connected to hers, Jaime struggled to get into his clothes. He hid as a maidservant ran into the room,” Is the child okay my lady?”  
“Yes, he seems to be hungry, I can handle it.”  
She left, leaving the door to hers and Eddard's room. Jaime carefully walked in to see her sitting down to breastfeed him. “Hey, I thought that was mine,” he joked.  
“Shut it, now's not the time for that! Besides, it's because of you I'm here right now.” She looked back down to Eddard.  
“I should be going, we wouldn't want to be caught,” he kissed her forehead and brushed aside some of her loose hair,” I'd kiss him as well but I don't want to be smacked.”  
Once Eddard was finished eating, she set him on her shoulder, patting his back. Humming a lullaby she remembered her mother singing to Bran and Rickon as she likely patted his back. “If only you could have met your grandmother, I feel she would be proud to see you.  
-  
Y/N awoke to the sound of bells ringing over and over again in the middle of the night. She knew something was wrong but not what that something was. She ran to Eddard's room to see him lightly crying as he was also woken up. She comforted him, rocking him back and forth. She jumped as a couple of guards burst through the door. “What's going on,” Y/N asked, slowly walking up to them.  
“The hand of the king has been found dead.”  
She couldn't believe it, she ran towards his room with Eddard tightly held against her. She had to see if that was bastard was really dead. She was just barely stopped, looking in to see a half-naked woman laying there in his bed. She looked to be strangled but Tywin was nowhere to be seen. A guard pulled her away,” You shouldn't see this my lady, return to your room. We'll stand guard to make sure you and the child will not be killed too.  
-  
She hated him, but Y/N would never have killed him. She walked up to the stairs to the Sept, turning her head down as everyone stared at her. She stood in front of his body, holding Eddard who had no idea what was going on. Jaime stood guard of his body, both silently agreeing not to say a word. Cersei stood next to him after she entered, Tyrion nowhere to be found considering he was wanted for patricide now. Cersei blamed Jaime for letting him go and free to kill. She also blamed Y/N, she gave no reason but that was enough for her to blame. She left without many words to him, not listening to the words of warning Jaime gave. A minute after she left, Jaime turned to her,” You're not safe here, you and Eddard need to leave!”  
“But it was Tyrion that killed him, he wouldn't kill me, I've been nothing but kind to me.”  
“It's not him I'm worried about him. It's Cersei.”  
“What has she done?”  
“Nothing more than usual, I'll speak to you later but I promise, watch your back.”  
Y/N bows to him, not even acknowledging her former husband.  
-  
Jaime entered, silently closing the door. Y/N looked up from her playing with Eddard. “I'm getting you out of here,” he grabbed her hand.  
“I can't leave! It's too dangerous in the North.”  
“It's not any safer here.”  
“You said Cersei was the one I should fear, why.”  
“Soon before Tywin died, Cersei tried to break off her engagement to Loras by… by telling him if our past relationship.”  
“Was it true?”  
“It's been years at this point, she even tried to force herself onto me. Now that I look back to it, I'm just as disguised as anyone else would be. The fact I did it is enough to make my stomach churn.”  
“What does that have to do with me?”  
“I think she knows and considering she still wants me, she may be jealous.”  
“So you think she'll want to kill me out of jealous… that's definitely something she would do. What about you or Eddard, I could never leave without him!” She stood up, cradling Eddard close.  
“You think I'd want him to be left here, he's just as if not more vulnerable here. As for me… I have a job to protect Kings Landing, considering the Hand is dead .”  
Y/N took a deep sigh, “I understand, but where would Eddard and I go. Winterfell and the rest of the North are safe for no one and I have no family left.”  
“I was planning on Essos, it be safe from anyone wanting to attack you,” He pulled her close,” I'm sorry but it's to save you both,” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
“I know,” she gave a quick peck on his lips, grabbing his hand to run her thumb over his knuckles,” I do the same in your scenario.”  
“Would you let me hold him,” he asked.  
“Of course,” she carefully set him in his arms,” his father has every right to hold him.  
What the two lovers didn't know was outside the peaked door, someone was listening. Specifically, someone listening in for Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'll add more but I don't know when.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, you can fight me but I liked the Finale of Game of Thrones. I didn't love it but I at least felt okay with it. Fight me.

Jaime walked up to Cersei, seeing her face riddled with anger. She worried for their daughter but that wasn't all. Jaime was about to leave to go off to find and bring back Myrcella, he was stopped. “Oh, Jaime, may I ask you something?”  
“Anything.”  
“What are you going even thinking to fuck that Stark bitch.”  
Jaime was taken aback, more surprised she knew that anything,” Wha- What are you talking about?”  
“You know what I mean. You fell for that pathetic service of a proud house, then you stole her from her husband, our father, and for what so you get a new and young fuck?”  
“Cersei, you have no right to-”  
“To what. To not know! I bet that little bastard father was so proud to finally have isn't his, but yours.”  
“You have no right to judge her or me, you have done the same thing.”  
“No matter, I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore,” she smirked to herself as she sat back down.  
“What have you done!”  
“You shall see soon enough.”  
Jaime was about to run for the door was stopped by a pair of King's guard. One walked in while the other kept him from leaving, “Queen Cersei, we couldn't find them.”  
“Well it's easy to find the two, she doesn't go anywhere.”  
“She wasn't anywhere, nor her stuff. I believe she ran away with the child.”  
Cersei looked over at Jaime trying to hide his smile. “You did this, first the man who killed our father now the bitch that betrayed him! Get out of here, get out of my sight!”

 

-

Y/N tried calming Eddard, him not being used to anything close to the movement of the ship. She had cut her hair to her shoulders and worn clothes one of her ladies in waiting would have wore. She was headed to Braavos, as it was fairly safe for her to hide since no one there would know her. They sailed for days across the sea, but finally, they could she it coming into sight. Y/N was by her bed with Eddard on it. She finally got him to sleep so she washes his cloth diapers. A random woman walked up to her,” Excuse me, ma'am, may I hold him?”  
Y/N looked over at him,”Usually I'd say yes, but I just got him to sleep.”  
“Ah, I see, what is his name?”  
Y/N didn't want to give his real name in case she knew who the new baby Lannister named Eddard was, “Reinen.”  
“That's a nice name, is his father here?”  
“No, he left me before Reinen was born.”  
I'm sorry about that, my husband had died before my second was born.”  
“Why are you leaving,” Y/N set the now cleaned diapers to dry.  
“Change, you?”  
“Same here.”

-

Y/N somehow both missed and didn't miss Kings landing. She missed the comfort and protection she felt bring away from any real war or attacks. But she was glad to be away from Cersei any of her little spies. But she definitely missed Jaime most of all. She'd have dreams of being back with him. The two of them would finally be free and no longer hiding away. She'd dream that she would wake up with him curled up next to her. One of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist while the other was under his pillow. She turned to look at his face to face, moving a golden strand of hair covering his face. As he slowly woke up, the skin around his eyes creased as he smiled at her. She smiled back right before he leaned in for a passionate kiss, with Y/N grabbing the side of his face. He would move so he was on top of her, slowly moving down her towards her chest. The soft kisses he placed on her breasts and then moving to her hips then her thighs, they were the heaven she missed. Before he could move down to her awaiting pussy, she was awakened by the sound of her neighbors yelling at each other. She sighed sadly as she got up to close the window she had left open to get some cool air. Just as she was about to close it, she looked up to see what looked to be her little sister, Ayra. And without a second thought, she started to run towards her, running out the door to find her. She knew she was Arya, even if she hadn't seen her since there father's death. Y/N called her name, her turning, dropping the firewood she was carrying. They ran towards one another, pulling each other in a tight hug. Y/N started to cry as she held her close. Arya pulled away to look up at her, trying to hide her tears, “What- How, How did you get her?”  
“I had to get out of Kinglanding, how did you get here?”  
“It's a long story,” Arya laughed to herself.  
They walked to Y/N's place, Y/N first having to explain who Eddard was and that he was her nephew. Arya never really liked babies when she was younger, but she instead just wanted to pick him up and look at him. “Who was his dad?” She asked.  
“That too is a long story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue, but so far it is done. I wanted to finish before my school schedule got too crazy. Honestly tho I may reuse it for my Creative writing project  
> Edit: I did add so check it out if you want


End file.
